Romance or Something Like It
by Madam L
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Read this online today and thought I'd make it a Liley.

I **DID NOT** write this story. I might add a few scenes and changed a few lines here and there in the future but, still, this is story is not mine; book called Romance or Something Like It by Gerri Hill. Enjoy!

--

"I hate these things," Miley told her best friend.

"What's not to like? Valentine's Day. Dancing and women. You can't beat it," Joannie told her.

"I'm pretending to be your date. It's not like I'll be doing a lot of dancing," Miley complained as they walked along the dark sidewalk to the bar.

"True. But jealously is the best way, we both agreed."

"No. You agreed. I was just too stupid and went along with it."

"Mikayla is beautiful," Joannie sighed. "Wait until you see her. And when she sees me with you... tall, dark and beautiful, she'll know that she made a big mistake by saying we should see other people."

"That is so adolescent," Miley sighed. "You can't make someone like you, Joannie."

"What's not to like? I'm such a catch." She announced proudly.

"Sure you are. That's why you're still single," Miley pointed out.

"You're a great catch and _you're _still single," Joannie retorted.

Miley shrugged. "When I meet the right woman, then I'll be caught, but not until. Besides, I've been called difficult."

"Well, there's that," Joannie said as they approached the entrance of the bar and gathered with the other women waiting to get inside. "You're too picky. My God, look at you. You could have anyone you wanted, but no one's ever good enough. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for love at first sight," Miley said seriously.

"That doesn't exist. Only in fairy tales; out here in the real world, you've got to lie and cheat just to find a date."

Miley laughed. "I don't think so. I want to meet someone, look into her eyes, and fall hopelessly in love. And know, right then . . . right there, that she's the one."

"Oh, please." Joannie scoffed. "You're dreaming. And then you get to know her and find you have absolutely nothing in common and you can't find a thing to talk about, especially after the fun in bed disappears. Then what's left?"

"Then we weren't really in love to begin with," She shrugged.

"You're going to be alone for a very long time, Miley. You've got to start small and then work up. And that's what I'm doing with Mikayla. We had a great time together. We laughed, we both love music, the movies."

"Then why are you pretending to date me?"

"Because she said she wasn't ready to commit to anything. Hell, it's not like I'm looking to get married and have kids; I just want to date for a while. But, she says we should see others, too. I hate when they say that. And if she sees me with you, well, then she'll know what she's missing out on."

"You have a warped view, Joannie. It's lying. Why can't you be honest with her and tell her you really like her and you want to continue seeing her?"

"Like I said, you have to lie and cheat." Both girls reached for their money when they reached the door, but Joannie put her hand on Miley's arm. "My treat, sweetheart," she said with a grin.

"Listen, if you try and kiss me, I'll deck you right here," Miley threatened in a low voice.

"You're all talk. I know you've had the hots for me for years," Joannie teased.

"Right," Miley murmured. Again, she couldn't believe she'd let Joannie talk her into this. She hated Valentine's Day anyway. And pretending to be Joannie's date to make someone else jealous . . . Jesus, had she been that drunk when she'd agreed?

"Come on, hurry," Joannie said, pulling on Miley's arm. "We want to get a table close to the dance floor."

"You know, you'll owe me big time for this," Miley said, not for the first time.

"Yes, I know. I've practically promised you my first born." Rolling her eyes.

"I certainly don't want your children. A couple of hundred dinners cooked for me is payment enough," she said.

"I do that for a living. What's the fun in that?" she questioned.

"The fun is you can be a chef at my house and not at the damn restaurant and I won't have to get all dressed up to eat some decent food."

"I can't believe you still don't know how to cook. My God, it's not like I haven't shown you every trick in the book." Joannie pointed across the dance floor. "There's a table. Sprint across the floor and grab it."

"I will not. We can at least be civilized about this." Miley said dignified.

"Jesus. Do you have to act like an accountant all the time?"

"I am an accountant." She deadpanned.

"You certainly don't look like an accountant. Why do you have to be one?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "I've been an accountant all my life. With both parents and a brother to follow, it's not like I had a choice."

"You could have said no. Damn, even a lawyer would have been better than an accountant."

"Why do you dislike my profession so?"

"Because it sounds so boring." She dragged on the last word. "No wonder you're single." Joannie sprinted the last few feet, sliding to a halt at the edge, and grabbing the table before a group of four descended. She smiled sweetly at them then grabbed Miley's hand. "Sit down, sweetheart. I got us a table."

"I could end up hating you after this, you know." Miley warned.

"We've been friends too long. Don't threaten me." She said knowingly.

Miley pulled the chair closer to the table and folded her arms on top of it, tapping her fingers lightly to the music. Country music. Could it get any worse?

"I'll buy the first round. What do you want?" Joannie asked.

"You'll buy _all _the rounds," Miley said straight-faced. "And I'll have a... Sidecar, I think."

"Brandy? Couldn't be a cheap date and drink beer, huh?" she deadpanned.

"Nope." The taller girl said with a smirk.

"Okay. Don't go wandering off while I'm gone." Joannie warned.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here waiting, _sweetheart_," Miley purred.

--

"Will you slow down?" Lilly gasped as she struggled to keep up with Mikayla's long strides. "It's barely nine."

"It's Valentine's Day. It'll be packed."

"It'll be depressing," Lilly groaned. "Single women watching the couples make out, wishing we had someone, too. Then we'll just grab anybody, regardless, just not to be alone on fucking Valentine's Day. It's depressing. They ought to do away with the whole damn day."

"Well, you're in a fine mood," Mikayla said.

"I hate this day. Everyone at the office getting flowers, oohing and ahhing over them like it's some big deal."

Mikayla stopped suddenly and Lilly nearly ran into her. "No wonder you're single, if you have this attitude."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lilly asked arching her eyebrow, one hand on her hip.

"Romance, Hun. It's all about romance." The dark haired woman said knowingly.

"Bullshit." Lilly said earning a displeased look from the other girl. "People send flowers because it's expected. And why only on Valentine's Day? So that others will know that somebody loves somebody else? You shouldn't have to have an occasion. If you love somebody, you shouldn't need a day to prove it." Her voice was full of bitter.

"You are so cynical. I don't know why I asked you to come along." Mikayla said faking regret.

"I don't know why you _insisted _I come along," Lilly said. "I was perfectly happy staying home. I had plenty of work to do."

"You always stay home. Ever since you broke things off with Sarah, you've been staying home. You've got to get a life sometimes." Mikayla reminded putting a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Don't bring her up," Lilly warned. "Not tonight."

Taking her hand away, "Fine, but my God, it's been two years. Surely you're over that by now."

"Of course I'm over it," Lilly stated. "I kicked her out, remember?"

"Uh huh," Mikayla said.

"I did. I distinctly remember packing her things after I hadn't seen her in two weeks. That's kicking her out."

"Yes, of course. The fact that she sent her brothers to pick up her stuff and move it to her _other_ girlfriend's apartment means nothing."

"I _hate_ you. Can't you forget that minor detail?"

Mikayla laughed and playfully punched Lilly's arm.

"I'm sorry. She was just such a bitch. I can't believe you lasted as long as you did."

"I don't want to talk about her," Lilly said. "And you're paying, right? I mean, this was totally your idea."

"Yes, I'm paying," Mikayla groaned as they moved to the end of the line, waiting to get inside the bar. "I'm a lowly secretary and you're an attorney, but I'm paying."

"Thank you," Lilly said sweetly. "I refuse to contribute to this holiday."

--

There are the first two chapters. Miley and Lilly don't meet until the third, but I just wanted to post these first two to see if anyone would want me to continue. If yes, please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!

And just so you know in case i forgot to change a name: Dana is Joannie, Jamie is Miley, Tess is Mikayla, and Kate is Lilly. Just to clarify. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all that reviewed and wants me to continue. Sorry for the wait. Had to write a term paper. Bleh. It's harder to change this into a Liley than I thought, takes patience (which I solemnly have) but I ain't givin up! Yes, well, Enjoy!

--

"What makes you think she'll even be here?" Miley asked as she sipped from her drink.

"Because this is where we met," Joannie said. "And because I know she comes here often. Who in their right mind wouldn't come on Valentine's Day?"

"Well, I could think of a few," Miley said dryly. "Do I need to tell you now that I hate country music?"

Joannie stared at her. "You can dance, right?"

"I can tango."

"Tango? No, two-step," Joannie said.

"Two-step? How about Jitterbug?"

"Jesus Christ! Who can't two-step?" Holding her hands palm up.

"I hate country music," Miley said again.

"A fine date you turned out to be. Well, you'll have to try. We _have _to be seen dancing together, and close." Joannie whispered into Miley's ear.

"Don't push it, Joannie. You're lucky I'm even here," Miley warned.

Leaning back, "I'm sure they'll play some fast stuff. Can you do that?"

"No. I have no rhythm. I'm an accountant, remember?" She reminded dryly.

"You look like a fucking model. How can you not have rhythm?"

"I can tango," Miley said again.

"Why didn't you tell me this before you agreed to be my date?" Joannie demanded.

"_Agreed?_ I think you got me drunk on one of your wine sauces. I don't remember actually agreeing to dancing," Miley said.

"Never mind. We can fake it. Slow songs. No one will know. We'll hang all over each other."

"If you kiss me, I'll never forgive you," Miley threatened. "You're like my sister. I think I'd throw up."

"Thanks a lot." She deadpanned.

--

"I told you we got here too late. There are no tables left," Mikayla said as they moved through the crowd.

"You get more dances if you're standing," Lilly said. "They think you're available."

"We _are_ available." Mikayla reminded.

"And why is that?" Lilly asked. "I mean, we're cute enough. Why is that?"

"Because we're too picky, that's why. And we're not getting any younger."

"We're barely thirty," Lilly exasperated. "We have good jobs. We're damn good catches. Why are we single?"

"Because we're not skanky enough, that's why." Mikayla said resting her chin on her hand. "You see all these girls out there? All skanks. Not a care in the world because they don't care if people view them as hoes, hookers, or sluts. Why, because that's exactly what they are. They only care if they're getting' some tonight. That's why they're here on Valentine's."

Lilly stared, "Isn't that why you're here? To get with someone? So that makes you a skanky hoe."

"Exactly." She stated proudly.

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because we're pathetic," The dark haired girl said. "We're out at a bar on Valentine's Day, for God's sake."

"That doesn't make us pathetic."

"We're looking for a date at a bar, total strangers."

"I'm _not_ looking for a date. I refuse to date someone I met at a bar." Lilly huffed.

"Where else are you going to meet someone?"

"I don't know, work maybe? Or through mutual friends. The usual places," she explained.

"And it's worked so well in the past," Mikayla said dryly.

"What about that woman you were seeing? Jackie?"

"Joannie. And I met her here."

"Well, there you go. It didn't last." Lilly said turning her nose up with intent.

"It didn't last because . . . well, because she was getting too serious," Mikayla sighed. "And _nobody _gets serious with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lilly questioned.

"I got scared," Mikayla admitted timidly.

"Scared?"

"I'm not ready to settle down. Hell, I'm thirty-one. Once you get a steady girlfriend, that's it, you're off the market. Then the next thing you know, you're forty."

"And? What if she was the one?"

"What if she wasn't?" Mikayla retorted.

"Mikayla, you usually know right off if they're not the one or not. For me, it's the first date. I guess that's why I seldom have a second." Lilly sighed.

--

"When are you going to ask me to dance?" Joannie said annoyed.

"I'm not." Miley deadpanned.

"We could at least practice," Joannie pushed.

Miley stood up with a sigh. "Fine. Let's practice. Don't yell if I step on your toes."

"You have to lead," Joannie said.

"Lead?" The taller girl's eyes widened.

"You're taller." Joannie explained.

"So?" she shrugged.

"It looks funny if the shorter one leads."

"I can't dance," Miley reminded. "Do you want to totally embarrass us?"

"Okay. I'll lead, but pretend you're doing it." They walked out to the dance floor. "And pretend that you like me."

"I do like you."

"You know what I mean." Joannie frowned.

"I refuse to kiss you."

"You're being difficult." Joannie whispered.

"I may not speak to you after this is all over with."

"She's not even here yet. You don't have to kiss me."

"Like I would."

They moved together, first Joannie taking Miley's right hand, them dropping it and taking her left, then dropping it again and picking up her right hand. They both stifled laughs as they attempted to move in unison.

"We look like idiots," Joannie whispered.

"We _are_ idiots," Miley said as she stepped on Joannie's foot.

"My God, can't you move?"

"I _am_ moving." Miley said between her teeth.

"Follow me," Joannie said.

"How can I follow you when you're pushing me?"

"You're supposed to be leading. Now, spin me around," Joannie said.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"How hard can it be?" she asked, then attempted a spin. They very nearly ended up on the floor and they both started giggling.

"This is not working," Miley said as another couple bumped into them.

"No shit! You have two left feet."

"I can tango," Miley offered.

Joannie started laughing and Miley joined in.

"Okay. Let's wait for a really slow song. That way, we can just stand together and move and no one will know that you don't know how to dance," Joannie said.

"This is ridiculous. You know that, don't you?"

"Sit down and shut up. I'm going for more drinks."

Miley sat as she was told, resting her elbows on the table again. She scanned the crowd, wondering what this Mikayla person looked like. She better be a knock-out, for all the trouble Joannie was putting her through. She watched the women milling about, jostling for standing positions in the crowded bar.

Her eyes stopped moving when they landed on a gorgeous blonde standing next to a dark haired woman. Her hair was tasseled, looking like it hadn't seen a brush all day. Then the blonde raked her fingers through it. Miley nodded. No brush. Fingers. She was dressed conservatively. Slacks and sweater. She looked out of place, especially next to the other woman, who was wearing jeans and boots. Miley watched as the blonde lightly touched the woman's arm and moved closer to speak to her. No, no, Miley thought. She was all wrong for this woman. They didn't go together at all.

Then the blonde turned towards her, as if sensing her watching. Across the room, their eyes met. Miley felt her heart catch and she swallowed. A slight smile touched the blonde's lips before she looked away.

"Oh my God," Miley whispered. _It's her. _

"Here you go, sweetheart," Joannie said as she set two drinks on the table.

"Thanks," Miley murmured but her eyes never left the blonde.

"It's crowded as hell in here tonight," Joannie said. "Lots of people . . . looking for love," she sang.

"In all the wrong places," Miley supplied, then laughed. The song was a standing joke between them.

"Come on. This song is slow enough. I want to check out the other side. Maybe she's over there."

Miley hesitated. She would look like an ass out there, but at least she could get a better look at the blonde.

"Okay. But no spinning," Miley said.

They shuffled along with the other dancers, getting bumped from behind often. Miley didn't care. Her eyes were searching, trying to find her again.

There, still standing next to the woman. As they passed by them, she saw that the woman's eyes were blue. They were locked on her own. She stumbled. Joannie stepped on her foot and she nearly fell. When she looked back at the blonde, she was covering the smile on her face with one hand and Miley felt a blush creep up her face. Then blue eyes locked on hers again and she found she couldn't breathe.

"What is wrong with you?" Joannie demanded.

"It's her," Miley whispered.

"Her, who? You don't even know what she looks like."

"No. _Her_," Miley said again. "The _one_. Love at first sight," Miley whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There," Miley said, turning Joannie slightly.

"Oh my God," Joannie hissed. "No!" she said.

"Yes! She's the one. Our eyes met. I nearly collapsed."

"You can't have her," Joannie said.

"I can try. Oh, sure, she's with someone, but big deal."

"How could you do this to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The woman. She's mine."

"Who?"

"Mikayla."

"Mikayla? _That's_ Mikayla?"

"Yes. Isn't she beautiful?"

Miley's heart sunk. Yes, the woman was beautiful. But she didn't look at all like Joannie's type. And she certainly didn't look like a Mikayla. No, that couldn't be Mikayla. Damn, how unfair was that? One look and Cupid's arrow went straight to her heart. Apparently, it had misfired.

Miley turned her back to the blonde, away from temptation, watching Joannie's face as she still stared. No, it certainly wasn't fair.

"So that's Mikayla?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. And who in the world is she with? They don't go together at all," she said.

"Yes, I know. They are all wrong for each other." And you're wrong for her, too, Miley thought.

They stumbled through the rest of the dance, finally ending up back at their table. Miley reached for her drink and swallowed it down in one gulp. Mikayla. The name wasn't right, either. Nothing was right. She closed her eyes, still seeing the blue ones locked onto her own.

"Wonder who she's with?" Joannie said. "But Mikayla is beautiful, right? I told you so."

"Certainly."

"I'm sorry. But you can't have her," Joannie said again.

"Yes, I know. She's yours."

--

Thanks for reading. **Review** if you would like.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly watched as the woman turned away from her, wondering at the pained look in her eyes. Maybe her foot hurt where her partner had stepped on it. Lilly continued watching as they moved farther away from her. Tall, dark and handsome. God, did that description ever fit this woman. Her dark hair reached past her shoulders, with bangs trying to cover her expressive eyes. Her black jeans were snug enough to show off a firm backside and long legs. Lilly continued to stare as they danced away from her.

"Who are you staring at?" Mikayla asked.

"Hmm?"

Mikayla punched her arm making Lilly jump.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Who are you staring at?"

"A woman," Lilly murmured.

"It's a lesbian bar. I could have guessed that. Who?"

"The brunette, on the end there," she pointed. "She's dancing with that other woman. They can't dance worth a damn. You can't miss them," she said.

"Oh my God! That's Joannie," Mikayla hissed.

"Joannie?"

"Yes. I can't believe it! So it took her a whole week to find someone else. See, I told you. It wasn't meant to be."

"That's Joannie?" Lilly's heart sank. For a second, she had felt a connection, a spark. And apparently it was with Mikayla's Jonnie.

"Yes, that's Joannie. She's cute, isn't she?"

"Very."

"And you're right. They can't dance. But it's not Joannie's fault. She was very good. Must be the taller one's fault."

Lilly's head snapped around.

"The taller brunette? That's not Joannie?"

"Joannie? No, no. She's the shorter one."

"Oh, thank God," Lilly murmured as she grabbed Mikayla's arm.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought you meant the taller brunette was Joannie. I was looking at the taller woman."

"No. She's not at all my type."

"I know. She's… too tall for you."

"So you were looking at the tall woman? Joannie's date?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your Joannie," Lilly said.

"She's not _my_ Joannie. And I can't believe she's already with someone else."

"Well, as far as Joannie knows, _you're_ with someone else," Lilly stated. "And I thought you were the one that broke it off?"

"I was. And now I see that it was for good reason. She obviously wasn't sincere when she said that she wanted to be with me. God, you can't trust women."

"What do you expect?" Lilly demanded. "You told her to get lost. She did. Can you blame her? And my God, did you look at the woman she's with?"

"She wasn't that cute," Mikayla said.

"Cute? She's gorgeous!" Lilly exclaimed.

"She is not. She looks… I don't know. Like a lawyer or something," Mikayla said.

Lilly put her hands on hips and faced her friend. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying she's dressed like you. She doesn't fit in. She's not at all Joannie's type."

Lilly glanced across the dance floor at the two women sitting at a table alone. She felt drawn to the woman, but it hardly mattered. She had rules. Never date someone you meet at a bar. And certainly never date someone who was dating someone else.

"Maybe you should ask her to dance," Mikayla said.

"Joannie?"

"No! The other one."

"I will not. They are obviously here as a couple."

"They can't be that much of a couple. I was with Joannie last weekend."

"Maybe she had this woman on the side."

"As if."

No. Lilly had to agree. No woman would have this beautiful creature on the side. She would be out front for all to see.

**--**

Miley continued to stare across the floor at Mikayla and the dark haired woman, looking away whenever Mikayla glanced their way. Apparently Joannie's plan was working. Mikayla was keeping an eye on her. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe she had felt the connection, too, when their eyes had met that first time. Miley shook her head. It was just her luck. The _one_. Love at first sight. And she was here as Joannie's date. And they both wanted the same woman.

"Hold my hand," Joannie said. "She's looking."

Miley took her hand, then glanced up. But it was the dark haired woman who was looking, not Mikayla.

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is. God, she's staring right at us."

Miley peeked again. No, just the dark haired woman was looking. Mikayla wasn't even standing there anymore.

"Joannie, she's not even there anymore. Just the dark haired one," Miley said.

"Dark hair?" Joannie hissed. "That's Mikayla!"

"The one with _black hair_ is Mikayla?"

"Yes. Who did you think? Surely not that blonde?"

Miley closed her eyes and laughed. "Let me get this straight. The one with black hair is Mikayla? Not the cute blonde?"

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." She met Joannie's eyes. "The blonde. She's the one I was staring at. She's the _one_," she said.

"The _blonde_?"

"Yes. I'm going to talk to her, ask her to dance or something."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why the hell not?"

"For one thing, you can't dance. For another, you're here as my _date_! And apparently that's Mikayla's date."

"No. Our eyes met. There was something there," Miley said.

"You and your love at first sight. Miley, it doesn't exist. Give it up. So your eyes met? Look around the room. You'll meet lots of eyes," Joannie said.

Miley looked over again and the blonde had returned. She watched as the blonde lifted her head, moving her eyes slowly across the room until they landed on Miley. Again, their stare was intense. Miley felt as if this woman were looking into her soul. Then the woman's eyes dropped and Miley followed them… right to her hand still clasped with Joannie's. _Damn! _She pulled it away quickly, but the woman had turned away.

"Shit," Miley muttered.

"What?"

"This is ridiculous! I'm playing your date to make some other woman jealous and now the blonde thinks we're seeing each other."

"As far as she knows, we are."

"Joannie, I can't go through with this. I have to meet her," Miley insisted.

"Miley, please. I'll look like a total fool if Mikayla finds out. And if you hit on her friend, she'll find out."

"Jesus, Joannie. You can't expect me to just sit here and let her walk away. It's not like I meet someone everyday that… makes my heart stop." Miley watched them, then her eyes widened. "I'm going. Mikayla just walked away."

"Miley, please?"

"I'll tell her I'm cheating on you or something. I have to meet her, Joannie."

Before Joannie could stop her, Miley got up and walked across the room, striding purposefully towards the blonde.

--

_Oh my God. She's coming over here_. Lilly looked up and locked eyes on the tall woman as she approached. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as those dark eyes bored into hers. She nervously stuck her hands in her pockets but couldn't look away.

The woman stopped in front of her, so close, Lilly could smell her fragrance, could see the laugh lines around her eyes, could see the pulse that throbbed in her neck.

"I would ask you to dance, but… I've been told I have two left feet," Miley finally said when she found her voice. The woman's eyes were bluer than she imagined and she still stared into them. Actually, she wanted to drown there.

Lilly finally found her voice, too. "Wouldn't your girlfriend mind?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." At the blonde's raised eyebrows, Miley remembered her date. "Oh, you mean Joannie. Well, I can explain about that." Then she looked around for Mikayla. "Would _your_ girlfriend mind?"

"Who?" Lilly asked with a frown.

"The dark haired woman."

Lilly smiled and shook her head. "We're just friends."

Miley smiled with relief. "Good." Then, without thinking, she took the blonde's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I can't," Miley said. But she pulled the woman into her arms, her eyes closing as the blonde moved close to her.

Lilly couldn't imagine how she ended up on the dance floor, in this woman's arms, in a matter of seconds. But she hardly cared. Her body had a mind of its own as it practically molded itself to the other woman. She had a hard time catching her breath as the woman's arms circled her waist and she let her own slide up around strong shoulders.

"Please tell me your name," Miley whispered.

Lilly closed her eyes as she felt the woman's breath tickle her ear.

"Lilly," she murmured. She felt the woman nod.

"That's lovely. I'm Miley," she said.

Miley. Yes, it fit her, Lilly thought.

They moved together slowly on the floor, ignoring the other couples as they passed by them. Miley's hands tightened at her waist and Lilly moved closer, gasping at the intimate contact. Never in her life had she reacted to a stranger this way. But her body felt as if it belonged right here, next to this woman. There was no rhythm, no rhyme or reason to their movements. Just two women, two bodies sliding together to the beat of the music. But when their breasts pressed together, Lilly moaned, burying her face against Miley's neck. She couldn't fathom the instant desire she felt for this stranger. A desire that burned slowly down her body, causing her to press even closer to the woman.

Miley heard the soft moan and her breath caught. She closed her eyes as her lips moved softly, slowly across the woman's hair, her cheek. Then Lilly lifted her head and their eyes met. They were both breathing hard and Miley felt Lilly's arms tighten, felt her pull Miley closer. She was lost. Her hungry mouth closed the distance, meeting Lilly's lips with her own.

Lilly didn't think as her mouth opened. Her tongue dueled with Miley's and she nearly collapsed right there in her arms. She groaned as Miley pulled her closer, molding their hips together. She pressed against her hard, letting go of her inhibitions. Their kisses were hot, wet… hungry. Lilly's hands moved into Miley's hair, holding her close. Then suddenly they were bumped from behind and they pulled apart, both their breath coming in ragged gasps.

Their eyes met again, both questioning. They had stopped dancing. They simply stood and stared.

Oh my _God!_ _You were making out with a total stranger on the dance floor._ _Have you lost your mind?_ Lilly stepped away from Miley, thankful that the song had ended.

"I can't believe you did that," Lilly hissed.

"Did what?"

"Kissed me. I don't even know you."

"You kissed me, too," Miley stated, still breathless.

"I most certainly did not. I don't _do_ that. And your girlfriend… your date is right _there_," she said, motioning with her head towards Joannie.

"I can explain. Please. Let me explain," Miley begged.

Lilly shoved both hands through her hair. She had been making out with a _stranger_ on the dance floor. Thank God no one knew her here. No one except Mikayla, who was now standing beside them.

"Lilly? What's going on?" Mikayla asked as she looked Miley over head to toe.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I…" But Miley closed her mouth. She looked from Lilly's angry eyes to Mikayla's angry eyes and she wanted to crawl in a hole. Then she looked back to Lilly, staring into the blue eyes that caused her heart to skip.

"Come on," Mikayla said. "I brought you another drink."

"Okay. Thanks," Lilly said. She turned to follow Mikayla, then stopped and looked back at Miley, who still stood there. "Go back to your date," she said quietly.

"Please, I've got to see you again."

"No. I'm not really interested. You're seeing someone."

"I'm . . .." Shit! Joannie would kill her. "I can explain," she said weakly. "Please," she whispered.

Something about the way she nearly begged caused Lilly's heart to catch. She stared at the woman who had been kissing her so thoroughly only moments before. Damn, but she was attractive. And her eyes… so dark, so intense. They held her captive. Oh, hell.

"The woman you're with . . . Mikayla used to date her," Lilly said. "In fact, up until last weekend."

"I know. And it's not what you think," Miley said. "Please, give me a chance to explain."

"Why?"

"Because.. because of what just happened out there," Miley whispered.

But Lilly shook her head. "I have rules. Never date someone you meet at a bar. Never date someone who's seeing someone else."

"Okay. I'll give you the first one. But the second, I can _explain_," Miley said again.

"Then that still leaves the first," Lilly said.

"Then let's meet somewhere else. Breakfast. Nine o'clock. Downtown. Saturday morning. How about Clare's?"

"Why in the world would I agree to that?"

"Because you kissed me. And because you want to do it again," Miley whispered.

_Christ! _It was true. "I don't _do_ this," Lilly whispered.

"Do it for me," Miley said. "Please?"

"Shit," Lilly whispered. She was torn. Torn between her rules and this beautiful woman who had nearly kissed her senseless minutes ago. "Okay. Nine." She turned away before she could change her mind.

Miley walked quickly back to their table, meeting the very angry eyes of Joannie. She smiled weakly. Joannie didn't return it.

"She thinks I'm cheating on you," Miley said. "I'm sure Mikayla will be sympathetic about it."

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"If you had any sense at _all_, you'd just go over there and ask Mikayla to dance. Then we could end this stupid charade."

"Can't you control your hormones for one night? My God! You were practically making out with the woman right there!"

Miley smiled. She couldn't believe it, no. But, yes, they had been.

"Joannie, she's... "

"The one. I know. God, I can't believe you're actually serious when you say that." Joannie leaned closer. "She's a stranger. A woman you met at a bar. You don't even know her."

"But I want to know her," Miley said.

--

I tried to change all the names correctly, hopefully I got them all. Tell me if I missed one please. Just in case Kate – Lilly, Dana – Joannie, Jamie – Miley, Tess – Mikayla. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again AliasSpyCrazy. Here ya go!

--

"I can't believe you danced with her," Mikayla said. Danced? They weren't really dancing, Lilly knew. They had been making out. She closed her eyes. _With a stranger, for God's sake! _

"She asked me," Lilly said.

"You could have declined."

"She didn't give me a chance."

"She's here with Joannie."

"I know. And what about that? It must not be serious. Why don't you just go over and ask Joannie to dance?"

"I will not."

"You're being ridiculous," Lilly said. She wanted Joannie to go over. She wanted her to dance with Joannie. She wanted them to date. She wanted… Miley. She nearly groaned at her admission. God, the woman is sleeping with Mikayla's ex. Could it get any more complicated?

--

The workweek dragged by. Miley couldn't focus. Files were opened on her desk but her eyes only scanned them. All she could think about was the dance she'd shared with Lilly… and the kiss. Kisses, she clarified. And then it was over. She'd looked up and Lilly and Mikayla were gone. And Joannie wasn't speaking to her.

She spun her chair around and stared out the window. Downtown sprawled out around her. She looked out at the familiar high-rises, her thoughts still stuck on the blonde with green eyes. Saturday was still two days away but she had little hope that Lilly would actually keep their date. She would probably never see the woman again.

Actually, she still had a hard time believing she'd asked the woman to dance, much less kissed her. But she simply couldn't resist. Lilly had melted into her arms, had moved against her as if they'd done it thousands of times before. It was crazy, yes, but still, Miley felt it in her heart. Love at first sight.

She turned her chair back to her desk and picked up her mechanical pencil, tapping it lightly on the papers in front of her. She really didn't know what she would do if Lilly didn't show for breakfast. She could contact her through Mikayla, providing Joannie would give her Mikayla's phone number. And providing Mikayla would give her Lilly's number. It was a long shot, considering Joannie wasn't speaking to her.

She picked up her phone and punched out Joannie's work number. She would try again.

"I'm sorry. Joannie's not available," the woman told her.

"It's Miley. Ask her to call me, please."

"Of course. I'll leave her another message."

Miley sighed. The fourth one in two days. Well, Joannie would get over it… eventually.

--

Lilly sat with her back to her desk, looking out the window of her 12th floor office, watching the window washers in the building across from her. As she'd been doing for the last half-hour. It wasn't like she didn't have work to do. Her desk was littered with case files. She just couldn't concentrate on them. The dark-haired beauty kept flashing through her mind. Oh, God. And the kiss. Just the thought of that made her stomach flip over and she crossed her arms, wishing she would stop thinking about it.

But she couldn't. She had met a woman at a bar, had said barely three sentences to her before ending up in her arms. Before kissing her. Yes, Lilly admitted. She had kissed Miley, too. She wanted to blame the other woman, but the only blame was that Miley had asked her to dance. The kiss, well, it was definitely mutual.

And on Saturday, she was supposed to meet her for breakfast. She closed her eyes. Would she go? If she had any sense, she would stay far, far away from Miley. She was a stranger. She knew absolutely nothing about the woman. Well, other than the fact that she fit perfectly in her arms and the woman could kiss her senseless. That much was obvious. And then there was the small matter of Miley dating her best friend's ex. It was much too complicated. No, she wouldn't go. She would be breaking both of her rules with one shot if she went.

At the light tap on her door, she spun back around to her desk and quickly picked up a file.

"Come in."

Mikayla stuck her head in, carrying an armload of files.

"Mr. Bryant asked me to give these to you. The Hoffman divorce."

Lilly looked at her crowded desk.

"Find a corner," she said. Then she leaned back. Mikayla had been avoiding her for the last two days. "What's going on? You've hardly spoken to me."

Mikayla looked as if she might just leave without answering, but she walked back over and sat in one of Lilly's guest chairs.

"Are you going to meet her?" she asked.

Lilly sighed. She wished she'd never told Mikayla that Miley had invited her to breakfast. Thank goodness Mikayla had not witnessed the kiss out on the dance floor.

"I haven't decided. Probably not. No, I don't think so," she said. "I mean, she's a stranger."

"I think you should go," Mikayla said.

"Why?"

"Well, maybe you could find out some information about Joannie. See how serious they are, how long they've been dating," Mikayla said.

"Serious? How serious can it be if she's invited me to breakfast?"

"It's just breakfast. It's not like it's a dinner date."

Lilly stared at Mikayla. Oh, it was a date, all right. The look in Miley's eyes told her it was a date. Well, that and the kiss told her it was a date.

"Why do you want information on Joannie? I thought you didn't like her that much," Lilly said.

"I like her. I mean, it's not like I've got women lining up, you know."

"Then why did you break things off?"

"I told you, she was starting to get serious. It scared me."

Lilly leaned forward and lowered her voice.

"You never told me. Did you sleep together?" Mikayla blushed. "I see," Lilly murmured. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Oh God, Lilly. I liked her. That's what's wrong with that. I could have fallen in love with her."

"And what is wrong with that? Isn't that what we're all hoping to do?"

"It's your damn rules! You've brainwashed me! I met her in a bar! How far could it go? So I fall in love with her? Then what? She gets tired of it and moves on. Like she'd done with this woman you're going out with."

"She moved on because you told her to move on," Lilly reminded her.

"It was easier than having her tell me to move on," Mikayla said quietly.

"That's just crazy. That's like giving up, Mikayla. You like the woman. She obviously liked you. Why don't you give it a try?" Lilly suggested.

"Well, there's the little problem of the new woman she's dating."

"Yeah, well, there's that."

Mikayla's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "You could pretend you really like her. You could ask her out. You could take her away from Joannie," she said in a rush.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You don't have to really date her. It's not like you have to sleep with her or anything. Just make her think that you like her. Get her to stop seeing Joannie," Mikayla plotted.

"I will not."

"I thought we were friends. Why won't you do this for me?"

_Oh, shit. _"Okay. I'll meet her for breakfast. Beyond that, I'm not promising anything," Lilly said.

"Deal."

--

Miley still stood in her jogging shorts and bra, looking silently at her closet. Her cat sat importantly next to her, staring inside as she was. Jeans? No, too casual. Slacks and button down? She cocked her head to the side, then shook her head. No, not right for breakfast. Jeans and sweater? No, all her sweaters were too dressy. Slacks and sweater? No, still not breakfast.

"Okay. Jeans and _something_," she murmured. "That'll work, right?"

Sweatshirt? No, way too casual. _Shit_. She probably wouldn't even show. What's the big deal? Sweatshirt it is.

"Okay. Move. You're not going in there," she said, moving the cat away with her foot.

She hurried through her shower, not wanting to be late. She was nervous as hell, but she still doubted Lilly would show up. She was still drying her hair at eight-thirty. She quickly pulled on jeans and sneakers, then stood naked from the waist up as she sorted through her sweatshirts. Athletic ones? No. She tossed them aside, finding her collection of wildlife sweatshirts. She scratched her temple as she debated over the wolf and the eagle.

"Shit. Just pick one."

She turned to Garfield and held them up.

"Which one?"

He yawned.

"You're a big help."

She settled on the wolf, slipping it over her naked body in one motion. She flipped her hair back and took one last look in the mirror. Her eyes were wild. Yes, the wolf was a good choice.

--

Lilly parked two blocks away. She was ten minutes early. She took a deep breath, then glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was as unruly as ever and she brushed at it with her fingers. She should have worn more makeup. Her face looked flushed. Then she remembered Miley's face, not noticing any makeup. Maybe Miley liked women natural, without makeup.

"Oh, God! Like it matters," she murmured.

Then she glanced at her jeans, thinking she probably should have worn slacks. She looked too casual. But that was what she intended. She didn't want Miley to think she was dressing up for her.

"This is crazy," she whispered, looking once more in the mirror. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. It was only breakfast, she told herself. Then she remembered her promise to Mikayla. Pretend to like her? Pretend to date her? She had been insane to agree to this. She suspected Miley was not one to play with. It could be very dangerous. She had lost complete control in seconds, had ended up kissing her _on the dance floor. _She couldn't do it. She would end up…. in bed with her.

"No. Absolutely not."

Finally, the minutes ticked away and she made herself move. She never once considered Miley might not show up.

She walked slowly down the sidewalk. It was warm for February, sunny and bright, hinting at Spring. A beautiful morning, really. But it was with a nervous hand that she pulled open the door. And there Miley was, standing just inside, dressed as casually as she was. She watched as Miley turned, as if sensing her presence. Their eyes met and a soft smile appeared on Miley's face. Lilly matched it.

"You came," Miley said quietly.

Lilly shrugged. Miley walked closer, her eyes never leaving Lilly's. She looked even more beautiful than she remembered.

"It's warm out. Would you rather sit on the patio or inside?" Miley asked.

"Outside, I think," Lilly said.

"Good. Come on."

Lilly felt Miley's light touch on her back as she led her through the doors to the patio. They picked a table in the sun and sat across from each other. Lilly folded her hands in her lap and Miley leaned her elbows on the table. Their eyes locked again.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Miley said.

"Actually, I didn't think I would come, either," Lilly admitted. "I don't normally do this. I don't even know you."

"Miley Stewart. I'm a CPA with Stewart and Stewart. Family thing," she said when Lilly raised her eyebrows. "I'm thirty-three. I live alone with a fat cat named Garfield." Again a raised eyebrow. "I know. But trust me… he's Garfield. I don't cook, but I know a lot of great restaurants. I jog. I'm not… a stalker or anything. I'm not… strange. I'm… "

"Okay," She laughed. "Tell me about Joannie."

"Joannie? You want to talk about Joannie?"

"Yes. You're dating her, right? Does she know you're here with me?"

Miley sighed. No, Joannie didn't know. She would if she'd taken any of Miley's calls, but no.

"No, she doesn't know. But that hardly matters."

"It matters. Look, Miley, I have rules."

"Yes, I know. You don't date anyone you met at a bar and… "

"Why did you ask me here?" Lilly interrupted.

"You know why," Miley said quietly.

"You're dating someone."

Miley looked away. Jesus, Joannie would kill her if she told Lilly the truth and it got back to Mikayla.

"It's not… serious," she said weakly.

"If it's not serious, why didn't you tell her you'd made plans with me?"

"She's not taking my calls," Miley said truthfully.

"Why? Did she see us dancing?"

"Yes." Lilly nodded. "Look, Joannie and I . . . that was our first date," she said.

"It doesn't matter. This is just breakfast, right?" Lilly pointed out.

"No."

"Yes. Just breakfast."

"No. I want to see you. I want to… "

"No," Lilly said. "I have rules."

"I'm not seeing Joannie," Miley insisted.

"You're dating."

"No."

"No?"

Miley reached across the table and captured Lilly's hand. "Please. I can explain," Miley said.

"So explain."

"I can't."

"You just said you could."

"I'm extremely attracted to you," Miley said.

Lilly sighed. She glanced at their clasped hands, thinking she should pull hers away. She didn't. _Damn!_ She looked up and met Miley's dark eyes. They pulled her in. She dropped her eyes to Miley's lips. It was a mistake. They were back on the dance floor… locked together, tongues dueling, mouths mating. She remembered how she'd felt as she pressed close to Miley's body, how their breasts had been touching as they danced. _Oh, Jesus._

"You feel it too," Miley whispered.

Lilly met her eyes again. Yes, she felt it, too. But, damn, she had rules. Then she remembered her promise to Mikayla. Could she go through with this? Could she lure Miley away from Joannie? Maybe, but at what price?

"Yes," she finally said.

Miley's eyes softened. Yes, but at what price, Lilly thought again. "Please tell me about yourself," Miley urged.

Lilly tilted her head, then slowly withdrew her hand from Miley's. She folded them again in her lap.

"Lilly Truscott. Attorney. Smith and Calhoun. I'm thirty-two. I live alone. I don't have a cat. I _can_ cook," she said with a smile. "No jogging."

Miley laughed. "We sound like personal ads," she said.

"Yes, we do."

Miley nodded. "So attorney? Like a defense lawyer?"

"Nothing that exciting. We are a small firm. Mostly civil cases."

Miley nodded again. "You don't look like an attorney," Miley said. Lilly looked very comfortable in her jeans. Although she could easily picture her in a business suit. She would be beautiful.

"And you don't exactly look like an accountant," Lilly murmured. Jeans and sweatshirt. And God, her face was flawless. Beautiful.

"Good morning, ladies," their waiter greeted them. "Coffee?"

They both nodded. They were silent as coffee was served, both quietly watching the other.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

Miley continued to stare at Lilly and Lilly couldn't seem to pull her eyes away.

"Omelet," Lilly said without thinking.

"Okay. What kind? We've got… "

"Just… vegetables and cheese," she said.

Miley nodded. "That sounds fine. I'll have the same."

"Two omelets, coming right up."

He disappeared and still their stare could not be broken. Lilly felt her breathing increase, felt her heart as it pounded against her chest. God, those eyes. They were dangerous.

Miley leaned forward, arms folded across the table. "The next time we kiss, I really hope we are totally alone," she whispered.

Lilly's breath caught. "What makes you think there will be a next time?" she asked quietly.

"Do you doubt there will be?"

"No," Lilly whispered. In fact, it took all of her willpower not to move across the table and kiss Miley right here, right now.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Miley said softly. "They've been haunting my dreams."

Lilly nodded. Yes, she knew all about dreams. These dark, intense eyes had been haunting hers, as well.

"I don't even know you," Lilly whispered. "How can you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make me crazy like this." She finally pulled her eyes away. "What happened the other night… I just don't do that," she admitted.

"I'm sorry. But it's not like I make of habit of it myself," Miley said.

"That's just it. How do I know you don't?"

Miley shrugged. "I don't go to bars."

"I don't either."

"Then isn't it strange we met there?"

Lilly tried to remember why she had her rules. There must have been a reason, but she couldn't think of one now. This woman, this beautiful woman that she'd met at a bar, was making it very hard for her to stick by her rules. And God, she didn't want to play with her, to take Mikayla's advice and _pretend _to date her. And then there was Joannie. What was Joannie to this woman? Just a first date that Miley had ditched so that she could have breakfast with her?

None of that really mattered when she looked into Miley's eyes. She cursed the thoughts running rampant through her mind. She could see them together, kissing… as they had been that night on the dance floor. She could see them kissing… and making love. She groaned silently. Yes, she could see them making love.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Miley whispered.

"No."

Miley reached across the table and captured her hand again. Lilly's fingers entwined with hers immediately.

"You know you can't fight this," Miley stated.

"I know," Lilly admitted. And she couldn't. Damn her rules! What she was thinking was totally insane. But she voiced her thoughts anyway. "I'd really like to meet… Garfield," she whispered.

Miley nearly dropped her coffee cup.

"Now?"

"Now," Lilly whispered.

Neither noticed the waiter as he approached with their breakfast. "Here we go, ladies. Anything else? More coffee?"

"The check," Miley murmured. She slowly pulled her eyes away from Lilly's and looked at the waiter. "Now."

"Of course. Is there something not to your liking?" he asked.

"Kind of in a hurry," Miley said.

"Of course. Would you like me to box these to go then?"

"No!" they said in unison. Lilly blushed as the waiter looked from one to the other.

"I see. Of course."

Miley's hand trembled as she pulled money from her pocket and laid it on the table. Her heart was pounding and she tried to catch her breath.

Lilly couldn't believe what she was about to do. She pushed her thoughts away. If she thought about it, she would run. And she definitely didn't want to run. Not now. Not when Miley's eyes promised so much.

"I live only five minutes from here. Follow me?" Miley asked.

Lilly nodded. She was afraid to speak. They stood and she followed Miley out to the sidewalk.

"There," Miley pointed. "The black car."

Lilly nodded again. She walked to her own car and dropped her keys before she could disengage the alarm. She picked them up nervously, her hands trembling as she opened the door.

"Don't think about it," she whispered. "Don't think about it."

She pulled away, following closely behind Miley. Actually, she didn't have time to think. Before she knew it, they were parking again. She took a deep breath, then got out, walking silently beside Miley, through the courtyard and past the pool, to her apartment.

Miley closed the door behind them and they faced each other. Lilly saw Miley's chest heave, her breathing as ragged as her own. She didn't look around the apartment, her eyes were only on Miley.

The tiny part of sanity that Miley clung to told her they were rushing things but those green eyes pulled her. She walked closer, her hand finally coming out to brush at the hair around Lilly's face, something she had wanted to do since she had first glimpsed her across the dance floor. Lilly's eyes closed slowly and Miley dropped her own gaze to the lips that had been tormenting her dreams for the last few nights. She finally closed the distance, lightly touching Lilly's lips with her own.

Lilly moaned at the soft touch, then opened her lips slightly, kissing Miley back. Then there was nothing else; no questions, no thoughts, no words. Just the wild hunger that claimed them both.

Lilly's arms went around Miley the same instant that Miley pulled her close, fitting her body with her own. Lilly's hands moved into the silky tresses and she groaned as Miley's tongue slipped past her lips.

Miley pulled away, then found the throbbing pulse in Lilly's neck. Her teeth nipped gently at her throat, sucking lightly against her pulse.

Lilly bent her head back, offering herself to Miley. Her eyes remained closed and she moaned again as Miley's mouth moved against her. Then gentle, timid hands moved up, lightly caressing her breasts and Lilly gasped when Miley's fingers found her nipples, gently squeezing them.

She clung to Miley, her legs refusing to support her a second longer. Then a hard thigh moved between her legs, pressing intimately against her. Lilly's hips bucked when Miley made contact with her hot center. Never in her life had she wanted someone's touch as she now wanted, needed Miley's.

She whimpered when Miley pulled away and her eyes opened, finding Miley's dark ones still so close to her own. Then Miley took her hand and Lilly followed, her legs nearly giving out when they reached the bedroom.

She stood by silently as Miley pulled the covers back. Then, Miley came back to her, her hands moving to Lilly's waist, moving easily under her sweatshirt, touching warm flesh. Lilly's muscles contracted as those hands moved higher and she locked her gaze with Miley's. She trembled when Miley touched her breasts, light fingers moving across her lacy bra.

Then Miley pulled her hands away, lifting her own shirt over her head and pulling it off. Lilly's breath caught. Miley wore no bra. Without thinking, her hands went to her, cupping Miley's bare breasts with warm hands. She moaned as Miley's nipples hardened. She bent down, taking one with her mouth.

"Yes," Miley whispered.

Lilly pulled back, barely able to breathe. She was on fire for this woman, this stranger. It didn't matter. She quickly pulled her own shirt off, then Miley's hands were there, peeling her bra away. She saw as Miley held her breath, her eyes raising from her breasts to lock on her blue eyes. Lilly felt nearly burned by the hungry desire she saw there.

Miley was certain she'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She was almost afraid to touch her. But Lilly took her hands and pulled them to her breasts. Miley trembled as she cupped them, watching in fascination as the nipples hardened. Then Lilly's hands moved to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them slowly down Miley's hips.

Miley could stand it no longer. She stepped out of them quickly, her own hands in a rush as they fumbled with Lilly's button. Lilly helped her, pushing them down, standing now as naked as Miley was.

Miley pulled her to the bed, covering her, easing her weight on top of Lilly. Lilly's legs opened, her hips moving instinctively to meet Miley. She felt her own wetness coat her thighs and her hands guided Miley's mouth to her lips. Her mouth opened, taking Miley's tongue inside and she sucked it hard into her mouth. She heard Miley groan, meeting each thrust of Miley's hips as they strained to touch. Then Miley's hot mouth found her breast and it was Lilly's turn to groan. Her hands held Miley to her as Miley's tongue swirled around her nipple before sucking it inside her mouth. Lilly trembled, so afraid she would have an orgasm right then.

"Touch me," she whispered. "Go inside me," she begged.

Miley's hand moved between them, sliding across Lilly's thigh then up, finding the wet silk that greeted her fingers. She pulled her mouth away, watching Lilly's face as her fingers slid through her wetness and entered her.

Lilly's eyes closed as she felt Miley go inside her. Her hips rose up to meet her then she pulled Miley back to her breast. As Miley's mouth suckled her, Lilly's hips rolled, meeting each thrust of Miley's fingers as she moved in and out of her wetness. Her entire body trembled as she felt her orgasm build, threatening to explode with each thrust of Miley's hand.

Miley felt the trembling, felt the muscles tighten around her fingers. With her hips, she pushed her own hand harder against Lilly, rocking into her until Lilly screamed out. She finally slowed, leaving her fingers inside the warm wetness as Lilly clutched her to her.

"Oh Miley," Lilly whispered. She lay back, spent, her eyes still closed. She finally relaxed, opening her thighs enough so that Miley's fingers slipped away from her. She felt light kisses move over her breasts to her neck, finally to her lips.

--

Hope you enjoyed. **Review** if you would like.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy

--

Lilly woke to a heavy weight against her stomach. She glanced down and met the huge, green eyes of a cat. A purring cat. A large, orange purring cat.

"You must be Garfield," she whispered.

She turned her head, finding Miley asleep next to her, her face resting against Lilly's shoulder. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. Miley was absolutely beautiful. She looked so peaceful, so… sated. Lilly smiled. She should be. They had made love for hours. Lilly closed her eyes again. Hours. She had just spent hours in a stranger's arms… making love. And it was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. But now what?

She panicked. She had to leave. She had to get out before Miley woke up. She would want to talk and Lilly absolutely did not want to talk about it. She had spent hours making love to a woman she'd met in a bar. A woman who was seeing someone else.

_Have you lost your mind? Oh, now is a fine time to come to your senses! _

She quietly moved away from Miley. That was the easy part. The fat cat refused to budge.

"Get off," she hissed. The cat only stared at her.

--

Miley rolled over, clutching the pillow to her body. Then she opened her eyes, finding the bed empty. Well, there was Garfield. He was staring at her.

"Where'd she go?" Miley glanced at the clock. It was after five. "Jesus!" She jumped out of bed and walked into the living room, then the kitchen. "No note, Garfield. Imagine that," she murmured.

No, she knew Lilly wouldn't leave a note. What would she say? Thanks for a good time? Miley shook her head. It was too fast. She knew that this morning when she'd brought Lilly to her apartment. She never intended to end up in bed today. She just wanted breakfast and conversation. A chance to get to know her better. But, God, those eyes. Miley just couldn't resist those eyes.

And what they had just shared, it was more than Miley ever dreamed she was capable of. Lilly's mouth and hands drove her over the edge again and again. And Miley knew one day would never be enough.

--

Lilly drove aimlessly through the city. She couldn't seem to focus. She wasn't even sure where she was. One thing she was sure of. She was starving. She pulled into a fast food place and ordered a cheeseburger. As she sat there waiting, she stared at her hands. Then, without thinking, she brought them to her face, inhaling the scent of Miley that still clung to them.

"Oh God," she moaned. She shoved them quickly between her legs. It was a mistake. She clamped her thighs tightly around them, her body again remembering the way Miley had taken her, the feel of her mouth as it moved down her body, her tongue sliding through her wetness, bringing her to yet another orgasm.

--

For the first time in years, Lilly arrived early at the office. She had spent a restless Sunday, avoiding calls from Mikayla, avoiding her thoughts as they kept fumbling through her mind. She had been exhausted Saturday night. She had fallen into bed early, her body still sated. Her dreams were full of Miley but at least she slept. And Sunday morning, her body protested as she stood. Her muscles were sore, her body ached. And why not? It wasn't like she was used to making love for half a day.

"No, no, no," she whispered. She didn't want to think about it. So she'd met a stranger and slept with her? It wasn't like she was the first one to ever do that. It was just so totally out of character for her. And today she would have to face Mikayla and her questions. Well, one thing was for certain. She would never tell Mikayla what had happened. Breakfast, a little talking, that was all Mikayla needed to know.

But it was barely nine when her secretary, Jean, stuck her head in the door. "Something came for you," she said with a huge smile.

Lilly looked up and frowned. "What?"

The door opened wide and Jean walked in carrying a huge vase of long-stemmed roses. Lilly dropped her file on the floor and stared. _Oh my God. I'll kill her_.

"Actually, there's another one," Jean said. She came back with an identical vase as the first, setting both on top of Lilly's cluttered desk. Lilly moved her eyes from the beautiful roses back to her secretary, who stood expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Lilly had never received flowers before.

"There was no card," Jean said. "But, I assume you know who they're from," she teased.

Before Lilly could speak, her office starting filling. Five women stood around, oohing and ahhing over the flowers. Yes, she would definitely kill her.

"Oh my God!" Lilly closed her eyes. Mikayla. "Lilly? Who are they from?" she asked as she bent to sniff one of the flowers. "They're fabulous."

Lilly searched her muddled brain, trying to find the name of a client she could toss out, something to appease the other women, but none would come. "You must have had a nice weekend," one of the other attorneys said with a wink.

"I'll say. Two dozen? My, my."

"And long-stemmed. They're gorgeous."

"Who the hell are they from?" Mikayla asked.

"Ah, there was no card," Lilly said weakly.

"And you have no idea?"

Lilly stared. "Well, I may have an idea," she admitted. Her eyes went back to the flowers. She wanted to be angry with Miley, but God, they were beautiful. She let a small smile escape as she looked from one vase to the other. _Two_ dozen? What had the woman been thinking?

The other women finally left, leaving only Mikayla standing with her hands on her hips. Lilly looked up and met her eyes, failing to stop the blush that crept up her face.

"Oh my God," Mikayla whispered. "You _slept_ with her?"

Lilly took a deep breath, then turned to stare out the window. "Yes, I slept with her," she murmured. "I know. I'm absolutely insane."

"You didn't have to go _that _far," Mikayla said. "I just wanted you to pretend to like her. To go out to dinner or something, anything to get her away from Joannie. I didn't mean for you to actually have sex with her."

Lilly turned around and faced Mikayla. She couldn't believe that Mikayla thought she'd slept with Miley simply as a game, a ploy to deflect her interest away from Joannie. It wasn't like she could control it. Her body had simply taken over her mind. She had offered no resistance. It was at that very moment that Lilly realized that she had not spent half a day having sex with a stranger. She and Miley had made love. Their touches, their kisses were gentle, loving. Their whispered words were all about pleasure, emotional as well as physical. Not just sex.

_Oh, dear God_. You _have_ lost your mind.

"Are you not going to tell me what happened?"

Lilly shrugged. What was to tell? They hadn't even made it through breakfast. "It just happened," she said weakly.

"And what about Joannie?"

"What about her? We didn't actually talk about her," Lilly admitted. "Although she indicated that it wasn't serious."

"Well I guess not. Not if she takes you to bed at the drop of a hat."

Lilly wanted to say it wasn't like that. But it was. They hadn't been at the table a half-hour before they had sped to Miley's apartment. She wanted to blame Miley but it was her suggestion, she knew. She was the one who couldn't control herself. She was the one who thought she would die right there at the table if she didn't get her hands on Miley.

A knock on the door saved Lilly from answering. "Mikayla, Mr. Calhoun needs you," Jean said. "And Lilly, call on line two. Ms. Stewart."

Lilly's heart fluttered at the mention of Miley's name. Thank goodness Mikayla didn't know her last name.

"We'll talk later," Mikayla said as she left. Lilly closed the door behind her, then moved slowly to her desk, her eyes watching the flashing light. She noticed her hand trembled as she reached for the phone.

"Lilly Truscott," she answered in her most professional voice.

"I don't suppose you're wondering who they're from," Miley said.

"No, I had a pretty good idea," she said. "_Two_, Miley?"

"They have absolutely nothing to do with Saturday," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. They're because of Sunday."

"Sunday?"

"Yes. They're to let you know how much I missed you on Sunday. And how often I thought of you," she said quietly. Damn… what could she say to that? "Please say you're not angry," Miley coaxed.

"They're beautiful. How could I possibly be angry?"

There was a pause, then Lilly heard Miley sigh. "Why did you leave?"

Yes, why Lilly? Tell her you panicked. "I was… embarrassed," she admitted.

"Why?"

"You know very well why. I hardly know you. In fact, I don't know you at all. And we spent the _entire _day in bed," she whispered.

"Then get to know me. Lilly, I didn't mean for that to happen. Honestly, I just wanted to have breakfast and visit. And maybe make plans for dinner or something. I never imagined it would turn out like it did. But, I couldn't… resist."

"It was my fault," Lilly said. "I'm the one…"

"No. I could have said no. But, Lilly, I feel something for you. When I look into your eyes, I'm just lost," Miley admitted.

"No. We can't do this. We met in a bar, for God's sake!"

"And?"

"And… I have rules," she said weakly.

"Pretend we met at breakfast."

"Well that's just great. Thirty minutes later, we're in bed."

"Yes. What does that say?"

"It says I'm insane," Lilly said. "I can't do this, Miley."

"But you did. And you enjoyed it as much as I did," Miley insisted.

"Yes, I can't deny that. But it was a one-time thing."

"I'm sorry, but I don't do one-time things." Miley stated.

"Miley, please, let's just let this go. Please?"

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

Lilly closed her eyes. She was afraid she would fall in love with her, that's what she was afraid of. And then what? She would be like Mikayla. Always afraid Miley would go to the bar and find someone else and repeat this silly game of seduction. She groaned. God, she was pathetic.

So, she tried the reasonable approach. "Miley, you're seeing someone else. I'm not in the habit of dating women who are dating others. I'm certainly not in the habit of _sleeping_ with women who are sleeping with others."

There was silence. She heard Miley sigh again. "I can explain about Joannie. I just can't right now. But you've got to believe me when I say we are _not _sleeping together."

Lilly closed her eyes again. She wanted to believe Miley, she really did. But would it make a difference? They were still dating. Still going out. Who's to say Miley and Joannie won't end up in bed together?

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Lilly, please, let's get dinner this week. We can talk and maybe by then I'll be able to explain. Please?"

God, Lilly so wanted to accept. A nice, quiet dinner. A time to get to know each other better. But then, she knew, if they were alone, if she looked into Miley's eyes, she would be lost all over again. And she knew she could not resist her. Her body would take over and they would repeat Saturday and they would be right back where they are now.

"I can't," she said. It was the right decision, she knew. But it was so hard to make.

There was a pause. "Okay. I understand. Perhaps later, when I can completely explain…"

"Miley… "

"What if I promise you'll laugh about it?"

"I doubt I'll laugh," she said.

"Trust me. You'll laugh."

--

"Come on. It'll give us a chance to talk," Mikayla pleaded.

Lilly didn't want to talk. She had been avoiding Mikayla since Monday. She had managed to get the two vases of long-stemmed roses to her car and to her apartment without tipping them over. She didn't want them at her office where she would be forced to look at them all day. And where others would be able to comment. It was almost as if Mikayla had forgotten about them. But she hadn't, Lilly knew. Each time she'd entered Lilly's office, her eyes went to where the vases were not.

"Okay. Dinner. Fine," Lilly finally agreed. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. And, truthfully, she would be thankful to escape her apartment, where the two dozen roses haunted her every move.

"I'm thinking Mexican," Mikayla said.

"Whatever."

"Don't get too excited now, Lils." Mikayla deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. I would love to have dinner with you," Lilly said slowly. "And Mexican sounds wonderful."

"Great. It's warm out. Let's go to Jorge's and fight for the patio. They have the best margaritas in town."

"Fine," Lilly agreed.

"We'll talk," Mikayla said again.

"Great."

--

Miley had just shoved a tortilla chip into her mouth when she saw Lilly and Mikayla walk up. She nearly choked. She watched as they went inside, praying that they wouldn't choose the patio. But of course, they did.

"Are you going to see her again?" Joannie asked. Miley stared at Joannie. Oh yeah, she was about to see her in a second or two.

"We haven't made plans," she said truthfully.

"Look, I know you think you feel something for her. Your warped view of love at first sight and all, which doesn't exist, by the way. But if you do see her again, I would appreciate it if you _never_ told her about our little charade," Joannie said. "If it ever got back to Mikayla, I would never forgive you."

"Yes, I know. And speaking of that, why again are we doing this?" Miley asked. She pulled her eyes away when she saw the patio door open and watched as Lillly and Mikayla walked in. They were seated only four tables away. The only saving grace was that Mikayla's back was to them. Lilly, however, locked gazes with her. She met the blue eyes without flinching.

"Because if Mikayla found out, she would think I was a complete idiot," Joannie said.

"You _are_ a complete idiot," Miley said, finally pulling her eyes from Lilly. God, could this night get any worse? "And I'm going along with this. What does that say about me?"

"It says you're my friend," Joannie said.

"Right now, that means so much to me," Miley murmured as she shoved another chip into her mouth.

--

Lilly sat down, elbows on the table and buried her head in her hands.

"Oh dear God," she murmured.

"What?"

Lilly looked up and met Mikayla's questioning eyes.

"Nothing," she said. She lifted her head and forced a smile to her face. "But a margarita sounds wonderful. Doesn't it? Make mine a double."

A waiter materialized and Mikayla ordered one for each of them. Lilly flicked her gaze past Mikayla, landing on the beautiful face of Miley Stewart as she spoke with Joannie. Her date. Her _girlfriend,_ probably. Lilly groaned inwardly. God, she couldn't stand to see them together. It was nearly ripping her heart out. And what if Mikayla saw them? God, there would be a scene. She lowered her eyes, playing with her napkin nervously.

"What is wrong with you?" Mikayla asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," she said.

"You're nervous as hell," Mikayla said. "Look, I didn't invite you to dinner to get all the sordid details of your… affair with that woman. I know that's what you think. So you slept with her? Big deal. I'm glad you had a… quickie," she said.

"Quickie?"

"Well, I mean, you met her at a bar. You know, your rules."

"I'm well aware of my rules," Lilly said dryly.

"But, at least you got flowers out of the deal."

Lilly stared at Mikayla. Said that way, it sounded so cheap, so… _cheap_. Yes, she got flowers. Was it a thank you for services rendered? Or was it like Miley had said? She missed her and she'd thought about her? She glanced over at Miley, who sat talking quietly with Joannie. It was for services rendered. God, and it was so very cheap.

--

Miley tried to focus on what Joannie was saying, but her eyes kept glancing to Lilly. She and Mikayla sat quietly, barely talking. Had Mikayla seen them? Had Lilly told her that she and Joannie were there? It was all so complicated. All she wanted to do was go to Lilly and tell her the truth. She must be thinking that she was here on a date with Joannie. What else could she think?

"So, are you going to see her again?" Joannie asked again.

Miley met her eyes. She answered truthfully. "Yes. I would like to. I really like her, Joannie."

"I believe you. I think you're crazy, but I believe you."

"She doesn't have to tell Mikayla," Miley said. "You and Mikayla could work it out on your own."

"She doesn't want me," Joannie said.

"If you think she doesn't want you, then why are you so concerned if she knows about me?"

"I don't want to be made to look the fool."

"This was _your_ idea," Miley reminded her as she looked once again across the room.

"Who do you keep looking at?"

"Nobody. Nothing." Lilly had gotten up. She was walking away. Miley looked back at Joannie. "Listen, I'm going… to the little girls room," she said, rising.

"Fine. I'm going to order us another."

"Yes. Fine. Whatever," Miley murmured as she hurried away.

--

Lilly stood at the sink, staring into the mirror. She hated the way she was feeling. She hated that her heart ached. So Miley was here with Joannie? It shouldn't matter. It wasn't like she had any claims on the woman. So they slept together? A day of fun, and it was over. She met her eyes again in the mirror. She didn't want it to be over. One day was not nearly enough. But it was over. Miley was seeing someone. But, Jesus, in a city this size, you'd think they could go to dinner without running into each other.

She turned quickly when the door opened, her eyes colliding with Miley's. Dark, intense eyes stared into her own. Lilly swallowed, unable to pull her gaze away.

Miley walked slowly to her, only stopping when they were but a breath away. Lilly noticed the pulse that throbbed in Miley's neck and she remembered putting her lips there. Her heart pounded in her chest and she knew her body remembered it, too.

"I know what you're thinking," Miley said.

"I doubt it." Miley took her hand and pulled her into the handicapped stall, closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"I want to kiss you. And I didn't think you'd want me to do it out there," Miley said quietly.

Lilly shook her head, no, but she made no attempt to leave. "Please don't," she whispered. "I can't, Miley. I can't do this."

Miley ignored her protest, instead reaching for her and pulling her closer. Lilly offered no resistance as her arms slid up Miley's shoulders and around her neck. Nothing mattered. Not Joannie. Not Mikayla. Not even the fact that they were in a bathroom stall. Their mouths met, a wild hunger that controlled them both. Lilly's tongue found its way inside Miley's mouth and her hands held Miley tightly to her.

She gasped when Miley cupped her breasts and she pressed closer, molding herself to the other woman. Memories flooded her mind, thoughts of Miley's mouth on her, hands spreading her thighs apart, fingers entering her, bringing her to orgasm. Her hips bucked hard against Miley. She had lost control. If Miley wanted to make love to her right here, right now, she could offer no resistance.

They were both breathing hard when Miley finally pulled away. Their eyes met, then Miley lowered her head, kissing Lilly lightly, softly on the lips. Lilly moaned. Miley leaned her forehead against Lilly's and sighed.

"How can you do this to me? You make me crazy," Lilly murmured.

Miley took Lilly's hand and pressed her palm against Miley's chest. "And you make me crazy," she whispered.

Lilly felt the thundering heartbeat under her palm and her eyes slid shut. She moved her hand the few inches necessary to touch Miley's breast. She groaned. Did the woman ever wear a bra? She cupped her breast, her fingers moving lightly across it. Then she pulled away before she totally embarrassed herself. She was seconds away from lifting Miley's shirt and putting her mouth on her.

"I can't take this anymore, Lilly. We've got to talk."

Lilly raised confused eyes to Miley. "What do you mean?"

"Please. Go out with me. Let's have dinner or something."

"No. You can't make a date with me when your other date is right out there." Lilly stepped away from Miley, running her fingers through her hair. She cursed her body for being so weak. It was like she was under some kind of spell. She seemed to lose complete control whenever she was within ten feet of this woman.

"She's not my date. Why won't you believe me?"

"Then explain what she is to you."

Miley hesitated. "You and Mikayla, you're good friends, right?"

"Yes."

"And you tell her practically everything?"

"Pretty much."

Miley nodded. Joannie would kill her. "That's why I can't tell you."

"What are you talking about?"

Miley gripped Lilly's arms. "Lilly, please trust me. Give me a little time to straighten this out."

"You mean, you want to get rid of her first? Then it's safe to be seen with me?"

"No. That's not what I mean." Miley stepped back, frustration getting the best of her. "This is so fucking crazy," she muttered.

"Why won't you tell me what is going on?"

"Because she'll kill me. Come on, we better get back. They'll wonder where we are."

Lilly nodded. No doubt Mikayla had seen Miley pass by their table. She would know. She would be furious.

--

Again, I think I got all the names but I'm not 100% sure. Tell me if I didn't. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter! Enjoy!

--

Miley walked out first. She couldn't help but glance at Mikayla as she passed by her table. Angry eyes met her own. She walked quickly to her own table. Joannie was tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"Crowded."

--

"Did you see her?" Mikayla hissed as Lilly returned to their table.

"Who?"

"Miley! And Joannie is sitting right _there_," she whispered, motioning with her head behind them.

Lilly glanced over Mikayla' shoulder, watching as Miley and Joannie talked. "Yes, I saw her."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did she say? Why are they here?"

"Dinner?"

"You know what I mean? Jesus, I can't believe she slept with you and she's out again with Joannie. Has she no shame?"

Lilly closed her eyes. Shame? She was just kissing the woman minutes ago. Kissing Miley in a bathroom stall. When her date was _right_ here! Shame? She was the one who had no shame.

--

"Lilly? Delivery," Jean said. Lilly looked up from her desk, her mouth dropping open. Flowers. Lots of flowers. Spring flowers this time.

"On your desk again?" Jean asked, setting the large vase on a corner.

"Thanks," she murmured. It only took a second for her office to fill again with women.

"Damn, Lilly. You must be good," one teased.

"Are they from the same person?"

"What's the occasion?"

"They're for sex, silly."

Lilly stood and pointed at her door. "Out! Get out."

They all left in a cloud of laughter and Lilly sunk back into her chair. Damn the woman. If Lilly could get her hands on her, she'd… what? Throttle her, she insisted. No, kiss her, most likely.

But they were beautiful. She reached out and touched a petal, conscious of the smile that crept onto her face. Her intercom buzzed.

"Line three. She wouldn't give a name," Jean told her.

"That's because she didn't think I'd take her call," Lilly murmured. Then she pushed line three. "Lilly Truscott."

"There's this woman that has this friend. A best friend. A little crazy, but still, a friend. And this woman is single. _Very_ single. So the friend talks her into going to a bar on Valentine's Day. See, this friend likes this other woman. Likes her a lot, in fact. But this other woman, she told her they needed to date other women and not get serious. So, see, the best friend didn't know what to do. So, she thought, I'll make the other woman jealous and have her think that I'm dating this woman, the friend."

Lilly leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to follow Miley's ramblings.

"There's a couple of problems. The friend, the woman, can't dance. So they look like idiots. And two, the woman, the friend, sees the most beautiful woman ever there at the bar. She's lost from just one look. She tells the friend. But the friend says, no, that's the woman I'm trying to make jealous. So the first woman is crushed, thinking that the beautiful blonde was taken. Then she finds out later that it's not the blonde her friend was trying to make jealous. It was the blonde's friend, a dark-haired woman."

Lilly had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"But see, the woman couldn't resist the blonde, so she asked her to dance, even though she can't dance. Oh, and my God, the kiss they shared was to die for. But the friend got mad, thinking that the blonde would tell the other woman if she knew that the friend was not really her date. So, the woman couldn't tell the blonde and the blonde thought she was dating the friend. When they weren't. Not ever. Not . . .."

"Please stop. My brain is going in circles trying to follow this." Lilly leaned her elbows on the table, and she smiled. Then she laughed. "Okay. In English this time, Miley. Please?"

"Joannie and Mikayla dated. Joannie liked her a lot. In fact, although she's not said this to me, I think she may be in love with Mikayla. But when Mikayla told her they were getting too serious, Joannie panicked. So, she talked me into going as her date to make Mikayla jealous. I saw you and… I forgot all about Joannie's plans. Even though Mikayla was your friend, I didn't care. But Joannie swore me to secrecy. She was afraid that if you knew the truth, you would tell Mikayla and Joannie would look like an idiot. And don't say it. I know she's an idiot to come up with this plan to begin with."

"When you said you could explain, you were kidding, right?"

"Lilly, please, it's the truth. You've got to believe me."

Lilly laughed. "Oh, I believe you. No sane person could possibly make up this story."

"So I'm not dating Joannie, I've not slept with her. That would just be gross. I'm single. I'm perfectly sane. I know we met at a bar and I know you have rules. But please, Lilly, give this a chance. I feel something when I'm with you. I think you feel it, too."

Lilly nodded and smiled to her empty office. Yes, she felt it, too. "Write this down," Lilly instructed.

"What?"

"10368 Skyline. Apartment 310. Six o'clock."

"Lilly?"

"Don't be late."

--

Lilly was still smiling and staring at her flowers when Mikayla knocked on the door and entered. "I heard you got flowers again," she said. "My God, the woman has balls. What is she thinking?"

Lilly shrugged. "Sit down, Mikayla. Let's talk," she said.

"Talk? You're using that attorney voice. I don't like it when you do that. It scares me."

Lilly smiled. "I'm sorry. This is a friendly chat. Nothing more."

"Okay. What's up? And why the hell did she send you flowers again? Just because you saw her out with Joannie?"

"Do you like Joannie?"

"What? Yes, I like her. I told you that. But she's not exactly available."

"What if she was?"

"What do you mean? You're going to pretend to date Miley? Break Joannie's heart? So that she can run back to me? No. My God, she replaced me in a _week_!"

"You told her to replace you, if you remember," Lilly reminded her. "But I'm just asking, what if Joannie was available. Don't think about Miley. Just pretend Miley doesn't exist. If you had to do it over again, would you continue seeing Joannie?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes. If I had to do it over again, if I hadn't freaked out, yes, I would continue seeing her again. I liked her," she said quietly.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You're planning something and I want to know what it is."

"I'm not planning anything, Mikayla. Now, I have work to do. I'm leaving early today."

"Why are you leaving early? You never leave early."

"I have some… errands."

"I don't trust you. You have that look in your eye," Mikayla said.

"I don't have a look in my eye. We'll talk tomorrow," she said.

--

Miley sped through town, trying to find Skyline. Of all days, she had appointments she couldn't get out of. She had left work late. She'd showered and changed, barely stopping long enough to feed Garfield. Now, it was five minutes after six and she was lost. She grabbed her cell phone and punched out Joannie's number.

"Get a map," she told her.

"What?"

"A map."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Where is Skyline?"

"What?"

"Skyline! The street. Where is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Skyline, what the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Why?"

"Joannie! Please. I've got an appointment. I'm late. Where is it?"

"Okay, okay. It's on the north side. Past the Loop."

"Christ!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the damn Loop. MacArthur is coming up."

"You're too far. You need to go back."

"Shit! Fuck!"

"Why did you make an appointment this late? And don't most of your clients come to see you?"

"It's a special client," she said. "Hang on." She tossed the phone on the seat as she exited, speeding through the yellow light to cross over the Loop. She picked the phone up again. "Okay. Now, how far?"

"You have to go past Franklin. I think it's the Spencer exit," she said.

"You think?"

"Yes. Skyline's off of Spencer."

"Okay. I think I can find it. Thanks." She disconnected before Joannie could ask any more questions. It was already six-fifteen. Lilly would think she'd stood her up.

--

Lilly paced, then looked at the clock. She's not coming, she thought. After all this, she's not going to show.

"Go figure," she murmured. She walked past the flowers that lined the bar and grabbed the wine bottle. She opened it quickly, hating that she felt disappointed. Maybe Miley got held up?

"Maybe she changed her mind." Maybe, now that Lilly had agreed to see her, Miley lost interest. Oh, you're being ridiculous, she thought. It's only 6:20.

--

Miley pulled into the first parking spot she found and ran to the building, sliding to a halt in front of the reception desk.

"Elevators?" she gasped.

"Down the hall." She ran down the hall and pushed the 'up' button six times. She looked up and watched the floors.

"Jesus Christ!" It was on the 14th and heading up, not down. She turned to the other wall and pushed that button several times. Sixteenth floor? She glanced at her watch. Nearly six thirty.

"Stairs."

She ran quickly to the end of the hall and pushed open the door to the stairs. She took them two at a time, running up the flights without thinking. By the time she burst into the hallway on the third floor, she was winded. The door closest to her was 346.

"Great."

She walked down the hall, then turned the corner. 323. Closer. She ran again. 319. 314. 310. She stood outside the door and took several deep breaths. Finally, she knocked.

--

Lilly jumped at the sound of the loud knocking. She glanced at her clock, then set her wineglass down. The knock came again.

She opened the door and stood staring at Miley. She finally raised her eyebrows.

"Got lost," Miley managed between breaths.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Stairs."

"We have elevators, you know."

"They were on fourteen and sixteen." Lilly nodded, then smiled, letting Miley enter. "You thought I stood you up, didn't you?" Miley asked.

"The thought crossed my mind," Lilly admitted.

"I would never miss an opportunity to see you," Miley said seriously. "Never."

Their eyes locked. Lilly's heart pounded, her chest heaving, matching Miley's, although she couldn't blame running up the stairs for her breathlessness. She walked the short distance to Miley, resting her hands against Miley's chest, feeling her heart as it pounded. They should have wine. They should talk.

"Please kiss me," Miley whispered.

Wine would have to wait. Lilly moved into her arms, sliding her hands around Miley's neck and pulling her closer until their lips met. Slow kisses, soft, gentle. Just lips meeting lips, moving across the others lightly. Miley slid her arms around Lilly's waist, pulling her closer and Lilly buried her face at Miley's neck and they held each other.

Miley closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of Lilly. It was perfect, the way Lilly fit in her arms.

Lilly finally pulled away, her eyes clouded with desire when she looked at Miley. She didn't want to have wine and she didn't want to talk.

"I want to make love to you," she whispered. She watched Miley's eyes turn nearly black. She reached out a hand and touched Miley's face lightly, moving her fingers across Miley's lips. "Please?"

Miley pulled her closer, her hands moving under her shirt to touch warm skin. This time, when their lips met, the gentleness was gone, replaced with a hunger neither could control. Tongues dueled and hands reacquainted themselves with each other. Miley groaned when she found Lilly's breasts. There was no bra to stop her.

"We should talk," Miley murmured as her lips found Lilly's again.

"Yes. We should."

"If only you'd worn a bra, maybe," Miley whispered as her hands massaged Lilly's breasts. Lilly bent her head back as Miley feasted on her neck. No, she didn't want to talk. She only wanted this woman's hands on her.

"Mmm, we'll talk later," Lilly moaned as her own hands moved over Miley's body. "Right now, I want my mouth on you."

--

Miley lay propped on her elbow, watching Lilly sleep. As she'd been doing for the last half-hour. She should really go. She was going to be hard-pressed to make it to work on time the way it was. But she couldn't make herself leave the warm bed.

Her hand reached out and touched Lilly's soft skin, moving in lazy circles just under her breast. She felt the familiar stirrings of desire whenever she touched this woman. She was exhausted, really, but her body still found the energy to respond. They had slept for a few hours here and there, always waking to make love all over again. Even now, as daylight broke over the city, her hand crept higher, molding itself to Lilly's breast. Green eyes opened slowly and found hers.

"Mmm," Lilly murmured, turning her head to find Miley's lips. Lilly's body stretched out, rolling slightly towards Miley. Her hand moved under the covers, sliding over Miley's hip before slipping between her legs. She found what she was looking for. Warm wetness enveloped her fingers. Her eyes locked on Miley's as she found her swollen, ready.

"I say we call in sick today," Lilly whispered. Miley lay back, pulling Lilly on top of her. Their bodies fit together perfectly and Miley wrapped strong arms around Lilly and held her. Then gentle lips found her own, kissing her lightly before Lilly buried her head at Miley's neck.

"I normally hate Valentine's Day," Lilly said. Her lips nipped gently at Miley's neck. "I especially hate Valentine's Day at the bar." Then she raised her head to meet Miley's eyes. "I'm thinking it's my new favorite holiday."

"Mmm. Years from now, we'll look back on this and laugh. That is, if Joannie and Mikayla are still speaking to us."

Lilly pulled back, staring into Miley's eyes. "Years from now?"

Miley held her stare with gentle eyes. "Yes. Years from now."

Lilly stared at her for the longest moment. Warm blue eyes held hers and they shown with nothing but honesty… and love.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Lilly whispered.

Miley smiled and her eyes brightened. "Absolutely."

The End


End file.
